The present invention relates to a stabilizer arrangement for a wheel suspension of motor vehicles.
For example, DE 10 2004 030 463 A1 discloses a rear wheel suspension with a plurality of spatially offset lower and upper control arms and a U-shaped transverse stabilizer, with the center part of the stabilizer being supported on a common subframe anteriorly of the wheel rotation axes, and with the rearwardly projecting legs of the stabilizer being coupled via substantially vertically aligned rods in an articulated manner with an upper control arm of the wheel suspension.